onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Volume 0
Luffy's age confusion Alright so this has been bothering me for quite a while, and maybe it has been discussed before but I really want to clear this up. Remember this is just a question, not a claim to change anything. So in Volume 0 Oda states that Strong World is Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old, meaning that his birthday is somewhere during the Sabaody Arc, or the Paramount War. However... that means that Luffy started his journey on May 5th when he was 17 years old and by the time he reaches the red line he's 18. This would mean after the timeskip he should (and I say it in italic because I'm not sure) be 20. My question is: is there some databook, manga reference, Oda interview or canon place where it actually claims Luffy is 19 or is it simply our assumption because 17 + 2 = 19? Again I'm not trying to make a claim, it's just a random thought I wanted to clear up. Grievous67 (talk) 17:38, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Though databook blue deep is a questionable source, it does say he's 19 on page 186. 17:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I see hmm... This makes it just more questionable. I suppose Oda's direct message on a volume is considered more canon than a databook right? If it turned out Luffy is indeed 20 things would complicate a little. For example Sanji has his birthday before Luffy meaning that when he first appeared he had 19 years. Before Sabody he then had 20. This means that after timeskip he would have 22. However with Nami she has her birthday after Luffy. So if she was 8 then she had to become 21 sometime after the timeskip but since we don't have a specific time count we should simply ignore it. Ah man, stuff just gets more complicated! Grievous67 (talk) 19:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Maybe he wasn't exactly 17 when he began. We know he was 7 during the Sabo arc, but "ten years later" could be an approximation. He could have been 16 when it started. Same can be said about the time skip. Maybe it was one and a half years later instead of two. We never got a specific date. This is why long-running serials should not deal with ages. It causes all this confusion. 21:29, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Well actually Sabo did say that they will each depart the day they become exactly 17 and not earlier for the whole noble thing. And I think we can all agree the 2 years are 2 years (with a couple more days to them) Grievous67 (talk) 23:15, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Sooo.... which source can we consider more reliable? Blue Deep or Oda's message? Grievous67 (talk) 11:44, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Apparently it was discussed on a forum but it seems the answer was just confusion and it's been decided to be left as it is... Grievous67 (talk) 12:10, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I think you don't need to factor in birthdays at all, because they are made up in SBS based on trivial things. Whetever Oda or the databook said, it's probably better to keep 19 because wouldn't otherwise the whole timeline be messed up? I mean, during the manga we have precise time references and age statements that wouldn't otherwise add up if we say Luffy is 20. Yes, we can work around the birthdays but we know that there isn't a clear "continuity" of time in the manga (talking about precise time of the year), but rather it moves on discontinuously by years. I also think that we should stick to 19 as his age, although maybe mention 20 in his trivia. But I also want to point out, if Luffy were 20, that wouldn't affect anyone else's age. You say Sanji's birthday is before Luffy's? Well what if his birthday happened before he even joined the crew? So then he remained 19 through the entire first half of the series, whereas Luffy turned 18 towards the end. 14:04, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Well say that Sanji is before Luffy so when the series started Luffy was 17 and Sanji was 19. When Luffy becomes 18 Sanji becomes 20. I know that this might confuse a lot of things but if this were to be real we can't just ignore it. Grievous67 (talk) 14:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) When Luffy was 17, Sanji was 19. Now imagine if his 19th birthday was while Luffy was fighting Kuro in Syrup Village. So that means, by the time we meet Sanji, he's already 19. And then Luffy has his birthday and turns 18, while Sanji stays 19 because he already had his birthday before we met him. That's why it doesn't matter at all. 20:08, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Haven't you read this at all? We're debating the fact that Luffy possibly becomes 18 after Strong World. On may 5th 1522 a just-17-year-old Luffy leaves Foosha village. Sanji's birthday is before Luffy's. First of all we should debate Luffy's age rather than the other ones. Grievous67 (talk) 20:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC) If Blue Deep lists him as 19, that's how old he is. I'd rather trust a databook than a non-canon movie that is impossible to place exactly in the canon due to various plot holes. Plus, Oda just picks character's birthday from whoever makes the stupidest puns in SBS letters. It's not something he actually thinks about. 21:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) The source is not from the noncanon, it's from Volume 0 which is canon from Oda's personal message. Strong World is perfectly placable in the canon and makes no plot holes whatsoever, it's Z that creates plot holes. And even if he picks them randomly they are still considered canon. Joke or not Luffy did leave on May 5th Grievous67 (talk) 21:14, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Brook is there. Zoro is not wounded. All the Straw Hats are not separated. Where does that fit in the canon timeline? Nowhere. 21:26, August 15, 2015 (UTC) When Zoro leaves Thriller Bark he looks already rather recovered. If we consider the fact that the events took like a bit after Thriller Bark it makes sense. Zoro barely fights through the whole movie, he one-shots Indigo. Even in Sabaody he fought against a pacifista before feeling his wounds. The only reason why Oda said it shouldn't be counted as canon it's because of the manga readers and nothing else. If it's a fuck up it's Oda's fault, which could even happen throughout the series (Sanji in Punk Hazard looses his outfit but he regains it later). There's also this you know: http://www.thegrandline.com/odamiss.html Grievous67 (talk) 09:24, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Actually the manga said three days later right after Thriller Bark. Therefore Zoro could not have been uninjured especially when the Sabaody Archipelago arc came right after and Zoro said he was still injured from Kuma. SeaTerror (talk) 20:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Terror, I'm not saying he was uninjured, I'm just saying his injures did not affect him that gravely because he barely fought in the movie. For example at Sabaody he was able to team-defeat a pacifista with his wounds only appearing later. But anyways here's the issue http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_69 This completely debunks everything. Either the 1 year did not happen or the timeskip wasn't actually 2 years. But I imagine the first one is much, much more likely... Oh well, Oda's SBS is completely canon (usually) so I think we can close this, right? I still wonder why Oda wrote the "Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old". Who knows, maybe he inteded a year to pass but he changed idea later. Grievous67 (talk) 11:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC)